Pulled Over?
by lilcutieprincess
Summary: This is a story where Ikuto and Amu don't know each other. Ikuto is speeding and Amu pulls him over. What will happen between the two of them? One shot!


**Kimiko: Hey! So while coming home from the mall, I was just thinking about things since I saw a cop pull someone over, so I'm gonna make a one-shot about it with Amu and Ikuto.**

**Amu: HEY! I didn't ask to be in this!**

**Ikuto: Sounds interesting…**

**Amu: I'm just glad that she doesn't own us.**

Amu had been on standby at a place where no one usually went. "Urg why am I the one to be at this place, of all days?" She asked herself as she was looking ahead of her to see if any car was passing by.

Ikuto was just driving anywhere and everywhere he wanted to, since he was just killing time. He didn't pay attention to the sign that said 45MPH and he went 60 down the road. As he passed by an ally, he heard sirens, and slowed down. "Damn it!" He said as he pulled over, the cop car behind him.

Amu had finally found a person dumb enough to speed through the abandoned place that was foggy. She pulled up behind the car, and got out of her car. She was in an officer's uniform that showed off her body well, and the mini skirt ended at her upper thigh. She wore black knee-high, high-heeled boots, which complimented her dark blue uniform. She had her pink hair down and since she didn't think she'd be pulling someone over in this deserted place, she had one of her buttons out, since if she buttoned the shirt all the way, it would somewhat hurt her C cup breasts. She walked up to the black sports car and looked at the dark blue haired man. Ikuto had this chance to look Amu up and down and then back up.

"Drivers license and registration please," She says to him, and he looked at her honey golden eyes, and gave it to her. Amu looked at it.

"So, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, do you know how fast you were driving?" She asks him, giving him a cold look.

"Um I believe I was driving 60 miles an hour miss," He says to her, giving her an innocent look.

"Well this is a 45 mile per hour zone, and you were driving 15 over, so I'll have to give you a ticket." She says to him and goes back to her car, to get the information down.

As Amu was getting the information, Ikuto panicked, 'Oh my gosh! She's one hot cop! But I have to focus, she's giving me a ticket…urg, what to do, what to do..' He thought as she was walking to his car. Amu was about to give him back his things but he was just staring off into space, so she took the chance to look at him.

He had a black t-shirt on and a pair of dark blue jeans. 'Hm he doesn't look that bad, maybe I'll make an excuse to check him.' Amu thought to herself, and cleared her throat to get his attention. Ikuto was startled to see her there so quickly. "Here's your information back," She says to him and hands it over. "Can you step out of the vehicle please; I want to make sure that you're not carrying anything illegal or dangerous since no one usually comes down here." She says to him, as he complies, getting out of his car.

'God! She's going to feel me up now!' Ikuto thought in his head as he got out of his car. "Please place your hands on the car," She says as he does as he's told. Through the fog, she could see his ripped muscles. 'Damn he looks fine,' she thinks as she proceeds to "feel him up". As she starts touching him, Ikuto feels the spots her small delicate hands were on, on fire. 'Damn this is torture.' He thinks as she continues what she's doing.

"Um, if you don't mind me asking, what is your name?" Ikuto asks her as he kept feeling her hands all over him. "My name is Hinamori Amu," Amu says to him. Ikuto had a major boner, from one, being touched by a hot cop, and two because this cop was feeling him up. As Amu's hands went lower, she felt his boner, for a couple seconds as she was going lower. 'Wow, he's horny…hm maybe…I'll help him with that,' She thinks as she's done feeling him up. Ikuto turned to face her. "So, um…where's my ticket?" He asks her, not wanting to look her in the eyes. "Oh it's right here," She says as she walks forward to give it to him, but trips on a rock and bumps into him, they both falling into his car through the open door, her body pressing against his. They both held back a moan.

Ikuto could feel her soft breasts on his chest, and make him even harder if it was possible. Amu felt his hard dick rub against her mini skirt and wanted it, for some strange reason. "I'm sorry," She says as she presses her hands on his chest to get up. Instead of getting up, she felt Ikuto's hand on hers, as if it should be there. Ikuto looked surprised to keep her there, on him. Amu blushed as she was forced to stay in that position, "I'm sorry, but you kind of caused something, that needs to be fixed," Ikuto says to Amu as he smirks at her. Amu is turned on. "Fine, I'll fix it," She says as she closes his door, and leans him back in his chair.

Amu unbuttons his pants and pulls them down along with his boxers. Ikuto's cock was freed from its confinement, and shot up as if an idea popped into someone's head. Amu was surprised at how big it was, but she then proceeds to give him a hand job. "Oh god this feels good Amu," Ikuto says to her as he felt her small hand pump his hard cock up and down. She smiles as she keeps on pumping it. "That's good," She says to him, as she was aiming to kiss him on the cheek, he turned his head and they kissed a passionate kiss. "God not only do you look good, you can give great hand jobs, and you can kiss very well," Ikuto says to her, as he sees her blush.

Amu pumps him faster and faster, wanting him to cum. As Ikuto feels her go faster, he's almost at his limit. "I'm gonna cum Amu," He says to her as he moans her name as he cums. As he opens his eyes, he sees Amu lift her hand that was full of his cum, and licks it in front of him. Tasting his saltiness, cleaning every last bit off her hand. Ikuto got hard all over again thanks to that erotic site. "It's my turn to give you pleasure," Ikuto says to Amu as he undo's her buttons of her shirt and unclasps her bra, leaving it in his passenger seat.

Amu feels Ikuto suck on her hard nipples. She softly moans as he is doing this. Ikuto snakes his hand down past her stomach and into her skirt as he rubs against her pussy through her panties. Amu wiggles in surprise as she feels him rubbing her. Amu soon gets wet, as Ikuto nibbles on her nipples making her moan louder, arching her back so her breasts could get more of him. Ikuto teases Amu's pussy by rubbing her clit then stopping and then starting again. "I-ikuto stop teasing…me.." She says to him, feeling overwhelmed by lust right now. Ikuto stops as he moves her panties aside so he could dip a finger into her wet slit. It went in easily, so he added another finger, twisting it and curving them. He also scissored her as he was fingering her so that she could get stretched out. Amu kept moaning as he kept on fingering her, and sucking on her nipples. Amu felt him add a third finger, moving them in a way that hit her g-spot. She cried out in pleasure as he kept hitting it. Amu tensed around him, signaling that she was going to cum soon. Right before she is about to cum, he pulls out of her, and watches Amu as she pants. Ikuto just sits there, aching to be inside of her, but wants to surprise her before plunging into her.

As Amu regained oxygen and panted less, Ikuto plunged into her in one swift movement, going in all the way. Amu gasped as she felt him go all the way inside of her, moaning as he did. Ikuto, on the other hand, groaned as he entered Amu, she felt so tight around his cock. He started thrusting into Amu slowly at first. "Go faster," Amu, says to him as he complies, thrusting faster and harder into her. "God Amu you're so tight," He says to her as he cups her breasts in his hands, playing with them. "Mhm Ikuto, you're so big!" She moans in delight as she also bounces on his cock, making him go deeper inside of her, hitting her womb's entrance. Ikuto thrusted harder into Amu as he was getting closer to his point. The head of Ikuto's cock was now going in and out of her womb, making her that much closer. "I'm gonna cum soon Ikuto!" Amu says to him as she clenches around his stiff cock. "Me too, let's cum together," Ikuto says to her as she nods. After a few more thrusts, Amu and Ikuto both cum, moaning each other's names out as they rode their orgasm. As they were finished cuming, Ikuto asked Amu, "So do I still get that ticket?"

**Kimiko: That's it, hope you had fun reading it!**

**Ikuto: Yeah! Amu was the sexy cop!**

**Amu: I guess it was okay.. –blushes-**

**Kimiko: Please Review!**


End file.
